


Его\Ее

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Бендер решает забрать кое-что, что раньше принадлежало Колетт.





	Его\Ее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is His/Hers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144051) by [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017.

Бендер знал, что у него было мало времени — всего несколько часов до заката в канун Рождества. Ему нужно было войти, выйти и успеть вернуться в Межпланетный Экспресс. Он сможет. Бендер прокручивал в голове план снова и снова. Единственной проблемой была навязчивая мысль на задворках сознания о том, что он не хочет этого делать. Но, оказавшись внутри, он был рад, что пришел сюда с планом.

Бендер осмотрел предметы, лежащие перед ним на туалетном столике. Проникнуть в дом Калькулона было легче легкого. Открыть замок было проще, чем отнять конфетку у ребенка. И то, что в доме не было видимых камер наблюдения, позволяло ему чувствовать себя совершенно свободно. Еще очень помогало то, что он прекрасно знал, куда идти за тем, что он хотел забрать.

Пройдя через дверь, Бендер зашел в хранилище, что скрывалось за огромной картиной, изображающей Калькулона собственной персоной. Он знал, что там были только деньги и взять их было бы слишком просто. Нет, он хотел забрать кое-что, что было только его, ну... ее, то, что он так никогда и не получил. Он хотел свой свадебный гарнитур — помолвочное и обручальное кольца. Бендер не собирался ломать их, просто оставить себе. Не было никаких причин не забрать их.

И вот он стоит здесь, рассматривая безделушки на туалетном столике Калькулона и задаваясь вопросом найдет ли он то, что ищет. Бендер взял простое золотое колечко и прочитал гравировку, заставившую его положить предмет обратно: _«Моему мужу с любовью. Колетт»_. Это было не то, что он хотел. Он побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, прежде чем в его голове загорелась лампочка.

Бендер направился ко второй комнате и открыл дверь. Его глаза слегка вылезли из орбит, когда увидел, что комната была музеем Колетт. Он мягко вздохнул, входя в комнату, посвященную его женской стороне. Стороне, на которую Бендер хотел бы вернуться, но они все уже убедились, что Колетт мертва. Он подошел к самой большой картине и отодвинул ее, чтобы увидеть сейф. Бендер открыл его, прекрасно зная, что верной комбинацией была дата его первой встречи с Калькулоном как Колетт. Он улыбнулся, увидев все драгоценности, принадлежавшие Колетт. Бендер взял маленький черный футляр и, открыв его, увидел бриллиантовое помолвочное кольцо и рядом еще одно — золотое. Он открыл дверцу на своем корпусе, положил коробочку внутрь и достал оттуда записку, написанную почерком Колетт. Оставил записку в сейфе, прежде чем закрыть его и уйти. 

Уже на улице, Бендер пожалел о том, что сделал. Оглянувшись на дом Калькулона, он пожал плечами. В записке все объяснялось: то, что призрак Колетт просто хотел что-то, символизирующее ее вечную связь с Калькулоном, и то, что они снова встретятся в следующей жизни...


End file.
